Broken and Torn Hearts
by BrilliantSerendipity
Summary: What happens when Ryan comes back from Chino? Will Marissa have a new love intrest? What about Seth and Summer? Will Zach get in the way of there love? R&R (Complete)
1. Falling Apart

**Broken Hearts and Torn Hearts**

Marissa sat in her room on her bed, her journal open on her lap. She closed her eyes trying not to think about Ryan…But she just, couldn't help it. He was on her mind…He always was. She looked over toward her phone, it was sitting there…Desperately waiting for her to pick it up and call Ryan…Like she did every night. She threw her journal down on the bed and stood up. She walked over to her vanity and pulled a drawer open. A stash of vodka appeared, she grabbed a bottle, opening it and taking a sip…Usually the vodka had a burning sensation it caused in her throat…But she had drinkin so many, that she couldn't even feel it anymore. She chugged the rest of the bottle, as the liquid trickled down her throat. She felt a little better…She jumped slightly when she heard a knock at her door. She quickly put the empty bottles of vodka into her drawer and shut it. She ran back toward her bed, jumping in it quickly. "Who is it..?" She asked quietly…

DJ emerged into Marissa's bedroom, a grin on his face. DJ had always come up stairs every night. He and Marissa had some sort of connection. He wasn't sure what it was…But they were defiantly close. He still didn't exactly understand why Marissa wanted him. But she did, and he wanted her. "It's just me." he said into the quiet room. He walked toward sitting down on her bed next to her, he moved in close to her, pulling her into a kiss.

Marissa looked toward him, and smiled slightly. "Oh...Uh...Hey." she answered; she then just sat there as he walked toward her and pulled her into a kiss. She kissed him back, but even so…She was still thinking about Ryan. She couldn't do this…Not now. So she did the only thing she could do at this point, she pulled back…and… "DJ…I'm kind of tired. Maybe we can continue this tomorrow?" She lied. But it seemed like the right thing to do…Right? She just couldn't sit there and pretend she wanted DJ when she really didn't right now.

DJ was a little shocked when Marissa pulled back, away from him. He looked at her for a moment then finally nodded his head. "Yeah, Sure." He answered. "You get some rest then." He slowly moved in kissing her forehead as he smiled toward her. He stood up…And walked toward the door, taking one final glance back at her before exiting in her room.

Marissa sighed as she bit her lip for a second. She stood up walking toward her vanity and opening her vodka drawer, she retrieved a bottle of vodka from it and guzzled it down quickly. It was weird…How somehow…Vodka actually made her feel better. It helped her escape from her problems…Her pain…Her life. She hid the vodka bottle back in another drawer with the others. She then walked toward her phone picking it up. She hesitated for a moment before pressing the number 1 key, yes; she had Ryan on speed dial. It rang a few times, but then she finally heard what she wanted to hear…The sound of his voice…She did this almost every night…Got drunk…Called Ryan…Sometimes she would stay on the line for a little while…Sometimes she would hang up quickly and cry…But tonight…She stayed on the line longer then usual…

Ryan's eyes slowly opened at the sound of the ringing telephone, he groaned quietly and grabbed the cordless phone that lay on the nightstand next to him, he pressed 'talk' and put the phone up toward his ear. "Hello?" he spoke into the receiver. "Hello?" he repeated after he had gotten no answer. "Is anyone there…?" he asked as he heard breathing coming from the other line…He knew somebody must have been there. But he was too tired to even think about whom it was…So he just hung up the phone and put it back down on the nightstand. He figured it was probably just a prank caller…As usual. He lay back down, closing his eyes…Soon falling back to sleep.

Marissa sat there, the phone still to her ear…Even after he hung up. She bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears but she couldn't…A few tears trickled down her cheeks…Then a few minutes later, tears were slowing out of her eyes like waterfalls. She walked toward her vanity and grabbed a pair of scissors off of it…She sobbed aloud, she backed into the wall, sliding down it…She put the blade of the scissors to her flesh, she finally drew the blade down her arm, causing a cut to appear blood, dripped from her arm to the carpet. She knew this was wrong…And she shouldn't do it…But after the first few times she had done it…It kind of became an addiction. It helped her escape…It was one of the 4 things that helped her escape…First on her list was drinking...2nd was DJ…3rd was the cutting…And last but not least was her journal. It helped her to write down her thoughts of what was happening in her life. She stood up watching the blood drip from her arm. She grabbed a towel off her dresser and pressed it against the wound she had just made on her arm. She walked toward her bed. Sliding underneath the covers and closing her eyes as she shut the light off…Then…Like every night…She cried herself to sleep.

**Next Morning**

Marissa's eyes slowly opened as the sun ray's shone through her window and to her face. She sat up looking down at her arm that had stopped bleeding…Finally. She sat up in her bed, stepping out and changing into a long sleeved shirt, to cover her cuts and blue jeans. She brushed her hair and simply walked out of her room starting down stairs to get something to eat. She walked straight into the kitchen, she looked out the window seeing DJ working on the pool, like he usually did. She looked away from DJ and started searching through the cabinets for something to eat.

Julie stepped into the kitchen, the phone to her ear…She smiled toward Marissa. "Marissa, your up. Oh, there's cereal in the bottom cabinet." She said motioning to one of the million cabinets they had in the kitchen. "Oh, no, not you Jen." she said with a slight laugh. "So, we are still having a Valentines Day party at the Cohen's? Kirsten really agreed to have it at her house?" She asked slightly surprised. "Wow…I don't know. I just didn't think she'd be up to it. I mean she's been so unhappy ever sense that boy from Chino left…That by the way no one misses." She said laughing.

Marissa saw her mom enter and suddenly her whole day was ruined. Just like that. She looked toward her mother as she talked to her. Not really like she was listening. Suddenly she wasn't so hungry. She walked out of the kitchen she stopped outside of it as her mother began talking about Kirsten and the Cohen's…And then Ryan. Her mother obviously didn't know much…Seth missed Ryan. Sandy missed Ryan…Kirsten missed Ryan…And, well, she missed Ryan too. She sighed as she walked toward the door, walking out of her house, she got into her car and speeded down the street…She needed to get away for a while. And she new exactly where she could go.

Seth sat up in his room, on his bed. He had only gotten back to Newport a couple days ago…His parents were so happy to see him. But…He wasn't that happy to be back…It seemed that Summer had a new boyfriend. And Ryan…Was, well still gone. He sighed as he set up an entry in his journal. He had been keeping it sense he was 7…So it was pretty important to him. He grabbed a pencil and began to write….

_2/12/05 _

_Okay…Well…This is a journal…Not a diary…I just wanted to clear that up. Anyways, well…It's been 2 days sense I've been back in Newport…I guess I did kind of miss it. Or well, I missed Summer and my parents. But, of course…It's just my luck that when I come back Summer moved on from me to this guy named Zach. I mean really…What kind of name is that? I just can't believe that it's over between me and Summer…All summer all I could think about was her. I drew pictures of her…I…Talked about her…Thought about her. I wondered what she was doing. I really didn't mean to hurt her. I just couldn't stay here…Especially not without Ryan…I mean he was my best friend…My only friend. And he still was. I mean Zach was okay…He was into comics which was cool. ButI can't help but hate Zach...Fortaking Summer from me. But I guess...That isen't really Zach's fault. I was the one who left...So it was mine...Right?_

He closed his journal and threw it on his nightstand. He stoodup walking toward his bedroom door...Opning it and walking out. He had to talk to Summer.

**Sooo...That was my first chapter...I know it kind of sucked!But...I hope you liked it. RR Pleaseee! **


	2. Rejection

**Chapter 2**

Seth skateboarded down the street toward Summer's house, when he finally got there he walked up to her door, he hesitated before knocking he knocked lightly on the door…He then just realized…Summer's father hadn't admired the way he knocked on someone's door…Her father had told him that he knocked like a chick. So, he knocked again, louder this time. He waited patiently for someone to answer the door…He was hoping that Zach wasn't there. Because if he was…Everything would be ruined.

Summer sat up in her room watching TV…_The Valley_ was on…There was a marathon on today…Zach had agreed to come over and watch it with her. As long as tonight the two of them could watch "_Spiderman_" He had rented the DVD…She didn't exactly mind because Toby McGuire was pretty hot. She heard knocking coming from downstairs. She sat up and hopped off her bed starting downstairs…She figured it was Zach sense he was coming over…She walked downstairs opening the door and was shocked to come face to face with… "Cohen? What are you doing here…At my house?" She asked slightly confused.

Seth smiled when she opened the door. "Hey Summer…Yeah nice to see you too." he said with a slight eye roll. He then walked passed her and into her house. "Look, we need to talk." He told her as he looked around her house. "Did you guys redecorate or something the place looks good…" He stated as he looked around the house…

Summer sighed. "Cohen…You could have at least waited till I invited you in…God rude much." She said as she shut the door turning to him. "Talk? Talk about what?" She asked confusingly, she stood there with her hands on her hips. "Yeah, actually we did…My step-monster decided to change the house around…Again."

Seth then cringed slightly. "Your step-mom? Okay…I take all of the nice complements back…It looks terrible…" He said…

Summer rolled her eyes. "Yeah…Yeah…Enough about the house, Cohen. What did you come here to talk to me about?" She asked curiously as she removed her hands from her hips and let them drop to her sides.

Seth looked at her confused. "Huh?" He asked…Then it came to him… "Oh, yeah. Right. Well, I came here to talk about us. Look, Summer…Before you say anything…I know I hurt you…A' lot and you have Zach now, and I mean don't get me wrong. Zach is great. But…I'm really…REALLY…jealous of him…Jealous of what he has…And that something is you Summer. I love you…I always will. You're all I thought about all summer when I was away. And you're still all I think about now. You just have to tell me one thing…Do you feel for me what I feel for you…At all?" He asked hoping for a 'yes' or some kind of statement that we make him happy…

Summer stood there staring at Seth hanging on to every word he had to say to her. What he said really touched her…Seth loved her. But she had disappointing news for him… "I'm sorry Cohen…But I don't feel anything…But friendship." She couldn't believe it. She just completely lied right to Seth's face. She did love Seth…But she also loved Zach…So…What was she to do now? She loved them both…She had to choose one of them. But not today, right? She figured she could maybe sleep on it and decide in the morning. Oh, who was she kidding? She didn't love Seth…She **couldn't** love Seth…Could she?

Seth looked down, feeling hurt by her words…He got shut down…Like usual. He was upset…He didn't understand why though. He was used to getting turned down my woman…he was known for it. He nodded slightly to Summer's response. "Thanks." He said quietly. "Uh…Good luck with Zach…I'm gonna…Go." he said smiling slightly. He walked by her and opened the door walking out…He put his skateboard down on the ground and skateboarded out of Summer's yard…Away from her house…

Summer bit her lip…She could tell by the look on Seth's face that she had hurt his feelings. She felt bad…But it was the right thing to do for now…Right? Of course it was…She knew what she was doing…She was doing the right thing…Okay, maybe she felt terrible about it. But doing the right thing doesn't always feel good. She sighed, she then heard another knock on the door…Maybe Seth came back. Now was her chance to apologize! She rushed toward the door and opened it quickly.

Zach stood in front of Summer, a smile on his face. "Hey." He said as he pecked her a kiss on the lips. "So, you ready to watch that _The Valley_ marathon? I figure the sooner we watch it…The sooner we get it over with and we can watch _Spiderman_." He explained with a grin.

Summer smiled. "Oh, hey." She said…She was really hoping to see Seth standing at her door. But it was only Zach…Wait a minute only Zach…What was wrong with her? She couldn't possibly be getting stronger feelings for Cohen then she did for Zach…That could never happen, right? Right now all she needed to do was get Cohen off her mind. "Yeah, right. _The Valley_. Let's go up to my room." She said with a smile as she took Zach's hand, leading him upstairs. Now she would be alone with Zach. This was her chance to get over Seth…….


	3. The Meet

**Chapter 3**

Marissa drove down the street. She sighed as she changed the station in her car…She was listening Evanescence…That's what she usually listened to when she was upset. She speeded down the street; she had finally reached her destination. She saw the Welcome to Chino sign…Or she could barely see it with all of the graffiti all over it. She drove toward where Ryan and Theresa were staying. She pulled into the driveway and turned her car off; she pulled the key from the ignition and put it into her purse. She stood up grabbing her, she locked her car doors…Normally she rarely did that, but in Chino…You can never be too safe. She walked up to the door knocking, waiting nervously for an answer.

Theresa sat on the couch watching TV…She had a doctors appointment she had to get too pretty soon. She had to go by herself as usual. Ryan was so busy with work…She barely ever saw him. She heard a knock at the door, she stood up slowly…She wondered who it could be. No one ever came here…She walked toward the door turning the knob and pulling it open. She was shocked to see Marissa standing there. "Hey…Umm…What are you doing here?" She asked smiling slightly…

Marissa stood there, she heard the door open and her head immediately turned back to the door way…She was hoping to see Ryan open the door, but…She didn't. She saw Theresa. "Hi…Uh…I just came to…Umm….Visit Ryan." The sentence came out very sloppy…She wasn't even exactly sure if that was a sentence…

Theresa looked like a mess…She felt completely embarrassed answering the door looking like this. Her eyes were red…She didn't get much sleep lately…The baby has been kicking like crazy which sort of interrupts with her sleeping. Her clothes…Well they weren't the prettiest things in the world… "Oh…Umm…Ryan's at work. But if you want, I can give you directions." She told her…

Marissa smiled toward Theresa nodding. "Yeah, that would be great, thanks." She said. "So…Um…How is everything going? With the baby?" she asked curiously. She pulled a few loose stranding of hair that hung from her ponytail behind her ears.

Theresa was about to invite Marissa inside until she asked how the baby was… "Oh. Well, it's been going pretty good. I mean nights sort of suck with the kicking. But overall it's going good. Me and Ryan are really happy." She admitted. Or, well, lied. She knew Ryan wasn't exactly happy to be here…She knew he would much rather be in Newport. But, she also knew that he had a responsibility…He had a child to take care of…She knew he knew that as well. Even if Marissa asked him to go back to Newport, he wouldn't. He had too much to do here. "Come on in, and i'll give you those directions." She said with a small smile.

Marissa nodded. "Well, at night the kicking must suck…" she said with a small laugh. She just stood there…She had no idea what else to say…I mean what do you say to someone that takes your boyfriend from you? So she just stood there silently. She was suddenly surprised when Theresa had told her that they were happy…Which meant Theresa AND Ryan were happy…But, that was a good thing…Right? She tried to remove that from her thoughts and focus on talking to Ryan…Or right now at this point, talking to Theresa. "Oh, sure…Thanks." She said as she stepped into there house, she looked around…The walls were stained…the couch stuffing was bulging out of the couch and there were belongings all over the floor.

Theresa shut the door behind Marissa and turned around. She didn't even bother saying 'sorry about the mess' or something like that because this is how her house always looked. "I'll go get some paper and a pen. I'll be right back." She said with a smile as she disappeared into the kitchen. She retrieved a notepad off of the refrigerator and a pen from the table. She began writing the directions to the construction site down onto the sheet of paper.

Marissa stood in the family room; she nodded as she watched Theresa fade away into the kitchen. She stood looking around; she saw some pictures on top of the television set and walked toward it. She found a picture of Theresa and her mother and another of Ryan and Theresa. She smiled slightly…She then began looking around some more…She saw a piece of paper sitting on a table next to the telephone. She walked toward the table, picking the piece of notepaper up. It read _'Eddie's number 555-5425…Call tell him the news about the baby. _She stared at the notepaper, at the words written there. Tell Eddie what about the baby? She couldn't help but wonder. She heard footsteps coming toward her; she quickly put the paper down on the coffee table…She didnt realize the mistake she made by setting the note in the wrong place. She walked away from the phone and back toward where she was standing when Theresa had left the room.

Theresa finished writing down the directions and dropped the pen down on the table. She walked back out to Marissa and handed her the directions she had written down. "Here…" she said. "I hope there not that hard to follow." She answered with a smile. "I'm not that good with giving directions." She said with a slight laugh.

Marissa forced a small smile and took the directions from Theresa's hand. "Yeah, thanks. I think I'll manage." She told her in a farley quiet tone. She glanced at her and then walked out the door. She unlocked her car door and got in, starting the car up. She drove down the street, using the directions that Theresa gave her to guide herself to Ryan's work.

Theresa smiled and nodded, Marissa then gave her a glance…like she knew something. She was about to ask what was wrong…But she was too late, Marissa was already out the door. She bit her lip. She walked over toward the couch and looked toward the phone. She had to call Eddie…Right away. She stood up and grabbed the phone. She looked around for Eddie's phone number. It wasn't there, she looked around confused…This was where she put it. Right near the phone…She then looked toward the coffee table seeing the number sitting there. She thought for a moment then finally realized. Marissa. Marissa must have been looking around while she was in the kitchen, that's why Marissa gave her the glance she did. She grabbed the phone, and dialed up Eddie's number, trying to forget about Marissa. She had to talk to Eddie…And fast.

Ryan sat there in his bosses office, he looked around slightly nervous…This had been the 5th time he's been late in 2 weeks…He didn't think his boss really cared, until he was called down to his office. He leaned back in his chair, waiting for the boss who had been talking to someone else outside the room for a moment. He then heard the door knob start to jiggle from behind him…He saw it turning in to corner of his eye, he then saw the door open. He focused his eyes on what was going on in front of him.

Rick stepped into his office, seeing Ryan sitting down across from his desk. He walked toward his desk sitting down. "Hello Mr. Atwood." He said with a smile, he was the owner of this entire construction site…Sometimes, he could be an ass. It sort of depended on who he was talking to…Toward Ryan…Hewas alwaysan ass…

Ryan smiled slightly as he sat up straight in his chair. "Hi…Sir." He answered. He figured the sir thing might help him from not being fired…Or screamed at…Either way he figured he was going to get yelled at. One of the guys he worked with out on the site told him that Rick couldn't stand people who were late…especially if they were continuously late. So now, he had something to be worried about.

Rick leaned forward slightly. "Mr. Atwood. As you probably know…You've been late continuously throughout these 2 weeks, and I really can't afford late workers. You must be on time, all the time. If your not…Well, then your heart must really not be in construction working." He explained to him.

Ryan looked at him. "No, I do want to be in construction. I'm sorry about being late…But, I do have good reasons. You see…My…" he froze…His what? What was Theresa to him? His girlfriend? "My girlfriend…Is pregnant, and she needs as much help as she can get." He protested in his defense…Okay, so Theresa wasn't exactly his girlfriend, but…A little lie never hurt anyone.

Rick nodded. "Well, I'm very sorry and I hope everything turns out okay with your girlfriend, but, please. From now on try to be on time." He explained, rising his eyebrows slightly. "I'll let you get off this time…But next time…" He trailed off…

Ryan nodded. "It won't happen again. I'm sorry." he answered.

Rick nodded. "Good." He stood up. "I'm glad we've come to an understanding, Mr. Atwood." He said with a slight smile. "Why don't you get back to work." He told him, motioning him to leave his office and to get back to work on the construction site.

Ryan nodded. "Yes, sir." He said with a slight smile. "Thanks." He told him as he turned walked out of his boss's office, _that went well..._ he thought...He didnt exactly expect his meeting with his boss to go that well.He walked out of the building and back toward the construction site, he saw one of his friends nearby carrying some steal inside of the building that they had been working on. Or, well, it wasn't much of a building, yet. He walked over. "Hey." He said as he began helping him.

The man picked up a hunk of steal; he could barely carry it by himself. He then saw Ryan come over and help. "Hey man…Well, by the looks of it. You didn't get fired." He said with a smile.

Ryan nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I sort of saved myself." He said as he grabbed one end of the long beam of steal, as Tony grabbed the other end. The two of them began walking into the some what of a building and put the steal down gently. He turned and started walking back out with Tony ready to grab another.

Tony nodded. "Yeah. I figured. How exactly did you 'save' yourself? Usually Rick don't take shit from anyone. He really doesn't give a fuck what you have to say…Or, well…That's what I've heard." He explained, as he walked out of the building by Ryan, picking up an end of the long rod of steal.

Ryan shrugged. "I don't know how I did it. But, he's giving me another chance…He told me if I'm late again I'm gone…Pretty much." He answered as he grabbed the other end of the steal, hauling it into the building.

Marissa pulled up by the construction site, she parked hercar on the side of the street, and she sighed as she grabbed her purse from the passenger side of her car. She stepped out locking the door once more before shutting it. She started into the building and up to the front desk. "Hi, I was looking for Ryan Atwood." She told the lady who was sitting down in front of a computer…Eating a donut.

The woman at the front desk shoved the remaining piece of the donut into her mouth and chewed it quickly, swallowing it. "Hmm...Ryan Atwood. Hold on a minute." The woman in-formed Marissa as she grabbed a black square walky-talky from her desk. She pressed the talk button and spoke into it asking what part of construction Ryan was in. She waited impatiently for an answer, drumming her fingers on her desk. When she finallyheard she wanted to hearshe said thanks, and ringed into that department of construction that Ryan was working in. She told the boss of that department to tell Ryan Atwood that he had a visitor. She then looked back toward Marissa "He'll be in shortly." She said with a smile as she reached into the donut box, pulling another donut out. This had to have been her 5th one today.

Marissa nodded her thanks and took a seat by the woman's desk. She grabbed a magazine off of the small table that sat by the chairs and began to flip through the pages. She figured Ryan might be a while; sense he could be busy with something important at the moment. So…She waited.

Ryan got the message that someone was here to see him, he figured it was Theresa, he wondered why she would be coming to see him at work…He hoped everything was okay. He pulled the door open, stepping inside, he looked around the room, and then he saw her…It was Marissa. He stood there, staring at her. He was shocked. There were now so many questions and thoughts running through his mind. He couldn't speak; he just stood there in awe.

Marissa heard someone walk in, so she put the magazine she was scanning through down….That was when she saw him. Ryan. She smiled, he still looked just as she remembered him. She stood up, staring back at him, a smile pasted on her face. "Hey." Was all she could really say…

Ryan smiled slightly. "Uh...Hey." he could barely get the words out of his mouth; he was so shocked that Marissa was here…In Chino. "What are you doinghere…?" he asked a little confused.

Marissa shrugged. "Yeah, I was getting to that." she said with a small laugh. "Ryan, I really had to see you…I have something to tell you…" she answered. She was finally face to face with him, now she could tell him what she had wanted to tell him for so long now. But the hard part was…Thinking of a way to put it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**That was my 3rd chapter PLEASE RR...I really need some more reviews. By the way...Thank youSilver Dog Demon****for reviweing. I really appreciate it!**


	4. True Love Never Dies

**Chapter 4**

**True Love Never Dies**

Summer opened her door and walked into her room, Zach trailing behind her. She sat down on her bed biting her lip. She felt some what un-comfortable…But she couldn't understand why…Zach was her boyfriend, so why couldn't she get Seth off of her mind. She sighed as she directed her attention toward _'The Valley'_. There's no way this could remind her of Seth.

Zach walked into Summer's room; he followed her toward her bed taking a seat. He smiled toward her then turned so he was facing the television. He began watching _'The Valley'_…Boredly.

Summer watched closely, _'The Valley' _was her ultimate favorite show and now that they were airing a new episode she was very interested. Suddenly she saw Grady Bridges, her heart melted…Even though they had a little incident in LA…She was still totally in love with him. She suddenly thought of Seth and a smile played across her face. Wait a minute…Seth. _Here we go again…_ She thought. She sighed. She was starting to think now…She thought of Seth so much…She didn't think of Zach nearly as much as she thought of Seth. So she finally figured it out…She had been in love with Seth all along…Zach was just a rebound. Why didn't she think of this before? She asked herself. She looked toward Zach who smiled back at her. How could she break this news to Zach…He was so happy…She decided to wait until _'The Valley'_ was over. Besides, she was really interested in what was going to happen next.

**An hour later **

Summer watched closely as 'The Valley' ended. She swallowed hard. She was nervous…She didn't want to hurt Zach…But she also didn't want to lie to him and pretend she loved him when she really loved Seth. She looked over toward him and opened her mouth ready to speak. "Zach…" She started. Oh know that's all she could say, she tried to force the words out of her mouth, but they just weren't coming. So, she sat there, frozen.

Zach looked over toward her with a small smile on his face. "Yeah?" he said his full attention on her.

Summer finally got the words to leave her mouth. "Zach, I think we should break up." she blurted out. When she saw the look on his face she felt awful. So, she started babbling. "I'm so sorry duckie! It's just I figured out that I love Seth and I didn't want to lie to you and pretend like I loved you when I don't. And I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings so if I did I'm really sorry and I was hoping we could be friends?" she said that almost as fast as the road runner kills the coyote and that wacky cartoon show. She stared at him for a few moments. He had a confused yet hurt look on his face. She looked down wishing there was something she could say or do to make him feel better. But there wasn't.

Zach stared at Summer; he looked down for a minute as he took in everything she had just told him. He looked back up at her and nodded. "It's okay. And I'd like it if we could be friends." He said with a slight smile. "But, I think we should probably take some time apart for now…I kind of…Need to be alone." He was still slightly confused. Everything she had just told him…Was so hard to take in at this moment.

Summer nodded. She just figured it was best to agree with everything he said. "Yeah…Sure. I'm really sorry, Zach." She said again.

Zach nodded. "It's okay. Well, uh, I'm gonna go. I'll see ya." He said as he stood up walking toward her bedroom door, he turned the knob pulling it open as he walked out. He walked down the stairs and out of her house. He started toward his car getting in it, he just sat there for a few moments…He was slightly shocked about what had just happened between him and Summer…But then, part of him sort of new it was coming. After a few minutes of thinking he finally started up his car and backed out of Summer's driveway, driving down the street.

Summer grabbed the remote to her TV that lay next to her on her bed; she pressed the power button watching the colored screen get sucked into a world of blackness. He stood up; she had to talk to Seth. She walked out of her room and started down the stairs, she slipped her white flip flops on. She grabbed her purse and started out of her house she unlocked her car door with her keys and stepped into her car. She put the key into the ignition and started up her car; she backed out of the driveway and drove down the street heading toward The Cohen's house.

Seth sat in his room, on his bed. He was leaning back on a bunch of pillows. He had Death Cab playing in the background. He sighed, as he held Captain Oats in his hand. "Well, I guess your chance with Princess Sparkle is really over." He told the plastic toy. "Yeah, I know. Upsetting, huh? My chance over too." He set Captain Oats down on his bed as he heard a car door pull in the driveway; he ignored it and began softly humming to Death Cab as he leaned over his bed pulling his journal out from underneath it. He set it on his lap and opened it, now all he had to do was find a pencil…

Summer pulled into the Cohen's driveway; she turned it off, pulling the key out of the ignition. She grabbed her purse off of the passenger seat and dropped her keys into it. She opened the door and stepped out of her vehicle, she started up to the door knocking.

Kirsten sat at the kitchen table; she figured she would take a work at home day. She had been doing that about once every month now. It seemed to sooth her from her fathers constant whining. She sighed as she took a sip of her coffee that was now cold. She had made it about an hour ago and barely touched it. She had been so wrapped up in her work that she practically forgot it was there. She suddenly heard a knock at the door and was interrupted from her thoughts, she pushed the chair back and walked toward the door, and she pulled it open and smiled when she saw Summer. "Hello Summer, uh, Seth's up in his room." She told her as she stepped to the side motioning Summer to come inside.

Summer smiled. "Hey Mrs. Cohen!" she said cheerfully. "Thanks." She said as she stepped inside. She started up the stairs toward Seth's bedroom; she rose her hand up and knocked on his door.

Seth heard a knock on his door and lowered his radio slightly. He rolled his eyes, thinking it as his mom. "Go away! I'm studying…Naked!" he said, as he then loudered his music again, slightly. That was excuse all the time when he didn't want to talk to people. And it seemed to work too…He still didn't understand why….It was a mystery.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Very funny, Cohen. I know you don't really study naked…Or, well I hope not. Because that would be really disturbing." She called out to the door with a small smile.

Seth's eyes widened when he heard Summer's voice. "Summer?" he said surprised he grabbed Captain Oats. "Well, buddy there just might be hope for you yet." He told his horse. He turned the music off and walked toward the door. He opened it and came face to face with her, he smiled. "Hey, uh, come in." he said stepping aside, signaling for her to enter his room.

Summer smiled. "Hey. Thanks." She said as she stepped into Seth's room, she looked around….

Seth shut the door behind her and turned around walking toward her. "So…What are you doing here?" He asked curiously as he sat down on his bed.

Summer looked toward him. "Well…Cohen…" she started. She sat down next to him, facing him. "Remember when I told you that I didn't feel anything for you but friendship…?" she asked.

Seth nodded. "Yeah…What about it?" he asked.

Summer looked down for a second. "Well the truth is…" she looked back up at him. "I like you, Cohen. I like you a lot. I always have…I've just been lying to myself about Zach. I used him to get over you, but it obviously didn't work." She said with a small laugh.

Seth looked toward Summer shocked, his mouth dropped open slightly. "Whoa…" he said quietly, he didn't really know what to say at this point. He couldn't believe it. Summer really did like him…Maybe there really was hope for him and Captain Oats after all.

Summer smiled toward him, she grabbed his shirt, pulling him close and kissed him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, as their kiss became more and more passionate.

Seth sat there, still shocked, suddenly he felt a tug on his shirt and the next thing he knew his lips were on Summer's. He began kissing her passionately. He really did miss her. Now that she was in his arms…He never wanted to let go of her.


	5. The Mistake

**Chapter 5**

**The Mistake**

**Before I start I wanna thank everyone for reviewing! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you like my fanfic! Well, this is the 5th chapter…I hope you all like it: ) **

Ryan crossed his arms as he stared at Marissa. "Okay, what is it you wanted to tell me?" he asked curiously.

Marissa was about to tell him, but she didn't know what was wrong with her…All the words she wanted to say were there but from some reason they wouldn't escape her mouth. "I…" she started, she looked down for a split second then back up at him. "I love you, Ryan. I always will, I always have. I just really wanted you to know that. I just wish everything could go back to the way they were before, because I just really want you to come back to Newport." She finally managed to get her feelings out in the open, she felt better now that Ryan knew how she felt.

Ryan listened to everything Marissa had to say. He felt the same; he wished that none of this happened with Theresa. But it did, and he couldn't change that. "Marissa…I'm sorry. I can't just take off, Theresa needs me right now." he tried to explain to her.

Marissa's eyes began to tear up a little bit. "But what about me?" she said, her tone of voice getting slightly louder. "I need you too!" she admitted to him. Tears now started to stream down her cheeks.

Ryan looked down for a moment, and then turned his attention back to her; he took a step closer to her, razing his hand up to her cheek wiping her tears away. "Your right, I know you need me. And believe me, if I could go back to Newport I would in a heartbeat, just so I could be with you. But Theresa needs me to. I have a responsibility here, I have a child to take care of." He told her, he tried to put in the best way he could. He wanted to be with Marissa…He really did. But, Theresa and he had a kid together. He couldn't change that. No matter how much he wished he could.

Marissa jerked away. "You don't even know if it's your kid! It might be Eddie's! You don't know that!" She protested in defense…She couldn't exactly control what she was saying…The words were just spilling out of her mouth. At this point, she would do anything to get Ryan back.

Ryan sighed. "Look, Marissa. A lot's happened in my life sense I've left Newport. One of the things being…I took a test to see if the child was mine. It came out positive…So; I have a child…With Theresa. That's exactly why I need to stay." He told her.

More and more tears began, streaming down Marissa's cheeks at this point. "Oh…" she said a' lot quieter. She sat down in the chair that was behind her. She sat there, staring at the wall in a daze for a moment.

Ryan looked down at her. "Marissa….I'm sorry. I didn't mean, to hurt you. I just thought you probably had a right to know." He said with a small shrug.

Marissa nodded. "Yeah." She said, still in her daze of the wall. She finally snapped out of it looking up at him, she wiped her eyes and stood up, grabbing her purse. "I should probably get back. It was nice to see you." she said with a fake smile. She walked passed him starting for the exit.

Ryan stood there for a second; he couldn't just let her leave like that. He turned starting after her; he grabbed her arm, indicating for her to stop. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, in any way. That's the last thing I wanna do right now. I'm glad you came here. I missed you, Marissa." He said…It was the truth. He did miss her, he had wanted to go visit her and The Cohen's in Newport but he'd been so busy with work and all of Theresa's doctors appointments that he never had time to drive down there and see how everyone was. He also knew that if he did go down there to visit…He wasn't exactly sure if he'd be able to leave.

Marissa turned facing him. She nodded, and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I bet you did. That's why…You never called…Visited. Never checked up not once to see how me or…Seth…or Sandy…or Kirsten were doing. Yeah, you really care." It pained her to say this to him. But it was true. He never once made an effort to call and check up on everyone, she knew he must have been busy. But, she also knew that he must have had sometime to at least make a phone call. She pulled her arm out of his firm grip, turning and walking out. She walked toward her car, unlocking the door and getting inside. She pulled the sleeve of her coat up, looking at all of the cuts. She ran her finger across them feeling the bumps. She grabbed her keys, she put the sharp edge of the key to her skin pulling it down her arm, and she dropped the keys when she started to feel the pain. Tears started form in her eyes and she began to sob quietly. She picked her keys up and wiped the blood off with a napkin that she retrieved from her purse. She started the car up and drove out of the parking lot of the construction site. She speeded down the street heading back to Newport. She couldn't be in Chino for another second. She hated it here.

Ryan watched her run off, and this time…He let her. She was right; he didn't make an effort to try to see her or Seth. Or even at least call them to see how everything was going. What the hell was wrong with him? He wondered. He grabbed a vase off of the table and threw it at the wall in anger. He sighed as he walked out of the building, he heard the lady at the front desk calling to him some remark like **'you break it you buy It.'** but he chose to ignore it. Right now, he had other things on his mind.

**Flashback **

(This is a flashback of when Ryan took the test at the hospital to see if the baby was his or not.)

Ryan looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He had just taken the test to see if the baby was his or not, the doctor had told both him and Marissa that the results would be coming back shortly. He just didn't want to be there to find out, so he decided to hide out in the bathroom and let Theresa find out by herself. He sighed as he turned the knob to the fosset on, he watched cold water run, and sink into the drain of the sink. He put his hand to the water and splashed water to his face. He was trying to calm down, he had never been so nervous in his life. He finally gathered up enough nerve to leave the bathroom. He walked out and saw Theresa talking to the doctor, he then saw the doctor turn and walk the opposite way of where he was standing.

Theresa turned and saw Ryan standing there; she smiled and walked toward him. "Ryan! Good news, the baby…The babies yours." She said with a grin on her face…Suddenly she heard the words of the doctor playing over and over again in her mind… _I'm very sorry Miss. Sanchez, but we have some bad news for you. _The doctor repeated in her mind. _Mr. Atwood is not the father of your child. _The doctor said, but even though she was sneaking around with Eddie behind Ryan's back for a month now, she still didn't exactly want to believe the baby was his. Ryan was more dependable…He was ready to be a father, Eddie, wasn't. Even though she loved Eddie she just knew he wasn't ready to take care of a child. Ryan was ready, that's why she was still with him. But what Ryan didn't know was that she was secretly seeing Eddie. Just for fun…sex…a drinking buddy. Someone to talk to while Ryan was at work.

Ryan stared at Theresa with shocked eyes. He smiled slightly. Part of him was happy that the baby was his and part of him was upset that it was. Even if it wasn't his child he still would stick around and help out Theresa, he couldn't just leave Theresa by herself…No matter how much he wanted to get back to Newport and pick up his relationship with Marissa. "That's great." He said with a smile. Him and Theresa started for the exit and left the hospital, driving back to there shitty apartment….

**End Flashback **

(The flashback was just to let you all know what was going on with Ryan/Theresa)

Marissa pulled into her driveway, tear stains on her cheeks. She turned her car off, taking the key out. She looked in her rear view mirror and touched her make up, up a little bit…Trying to hide that she had been crying. She opened the door and walked out of her car. She unlocked the door and walked inside. She was alone. Caleb had work and her mother seemed to have been out judging by the no car in the driveway. She walked up to her, opening the door and running in. She collapsed down on her bed…She just wanted to erase this day completely. She sighed; she grabbed her journal, flipping through it….Almost everything in it was about Ryan. She stared down angrily. She ripped the pages, shredding them as she threw them into the trash; she then began crying again as the anger left her body. She hated Ryan…Yet, she loved him. Her feelings were so mixed up; she didn't know what she was feeling anymore.

Ryan finished up his work and left. He had to get home and see how Theresa was doing. He walked toward his car unlocking the door and getting in. He drove back toward the house; he stared confusingly at the front lawn. He couldn't believe what he saw. He pulled into the driveway and got out of his car. His clothes and belongings were in his backpack on the front lawn and Eddie's car was in the driveway, he grabbed his backpack and walked up toward the door, he opened it walking inside. "What the hell's going on?" he asked as he saw Theresa sitting on the couch, drinking…As usual.

Theresa finished the entire glass of vodka that she had in her hand, she looked over squinting, trying to make out who the person was who had just walked in the house. "Ryan." she stood up, loosing her balance, she grabbed the arm of the couch for support before she hit the ground. She walked toward Ryan, swerving. "You can't stay here anymore." she said simply.

Eddie walked out of the kitchen and into the family room as soon as he heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. He saw Ryan and Theresa talking. "Hey man, looks like you're off easy. Get out here, go back to too your rich family and stay the fuck out of our lives." He told him.

Ryan's head turned in the direction of Eddie. "What the hell are you even doing here?" he asked. "Go back to my rich family?" he laughed slightly. "I'd love too. Only I have job here and I'm actually helping Theresa out…You could tell me…What exactly do you do for Theresa? Besides get drunk." He asked him.

Eddie pushed Ryan up against the wall punching him hard across the face. "You better watch your god damn mouth!" he yelled toward him. "I'm helping Theresa and my baby out! Right now, and by helping them I'm getting you out of their lives. They don't need you." he said, he meant every word of it.

Ryan's head flew back into the wall as Eddie hit him; he felt a sharp pain to his cheek. "Your kid? Yeah, Eddie, man…I hate to break it to you. But you can barely take care of yourself what makes you think you can take care of Theresa and a child? A child that by the way is mine." He told him as he threw a punch toward Eddie's nose.

Eddie stared at Ryan, pissed, at the words that he had just received, he was about to respond with some smart ass comment until he was punched in the nose, his head snapped back slightly and he suddenly had the taste of medal in his mouth, he knew it was blood. "The kid isn't yours. It's mine. Theresa lied to you, did you ever think of that?" he protested as he put his hand to his nose, seeing the blood on his fingers.

Ryan just stared at Eddie as if he were in a daze he couldn't believe what he just heard. The child wasn't his? It was Eddie's? He wondered how long Eddie and Theresa had known about this. His eyes quickly turned to Theresa. "So…You lied to me?" He yelled toward, he was mad and frustrated.

Theresa was barely even concentrating on the conversation that had been going on between Ryan and Eddie. She was to drunk to. When she heard Ryan scream her name she looked toward him. "Yeah! I did lie." She said laughing. "I've been lying for so long Ryan…I can't believe you haven't figured it out by now…I've been sneaking around with Eddie everyday you've been at work. So, basically I used you for money." She said as she giggled, her eyes half opened and half shut.

Ryan stared at Theresa…He just didn't understand why Theresa would do something like that. But right now…He didn't care. He just wanted to get out of there…But first, he had one thing to take care of. He raised his fist and punched Theresa in the jaw. He knew the rule about punching girls…But for Theresa he figured he'd have to make an exception because she deserved it. He gave Eddie an evil glance then turned walking out the door, he slammed it shut behind him. He walked toward his car getting in and starting it, driving off. He knew exactly where he was headed. Back to Newport…To make things right again.

Marissa sat in her room; she ended up falling asleep on her bed with Evanescence playing quietly on her stereo.

DJ walked inside the house after finishing up cleaning the pool. He walked toward the family room looking outside and seeing that there was no one parked out in the driveway but Marissa's car. He smirked and started up the stairs, he walked down the hall toward Marissa's room opening the door slowly, he saw Marissa fast asleep on her bed, and he smiled and walked inside. He walked toward her, sitting down on her bed; he placed a hand gently on her cheek.

Marissa slowly woke up, she looked up seeing DJ, she smiled as she sat up slowly, and she thought of Ryan for a moment…That's all she could ever think about. She leaned in and kissed DJ, she knew that would help with erasing Ryan from her thoughts.

Ryan finally reached Newport, he drove down the street, and he thought about going back to the Cohen's first but decided to go to Marissa's. He had to see her, apologize about everything in Chino. She had to know he was back, and that he loved her. He drove toward the Cooper's house, pulling in the driveway; he stepped out of his car and walked up to the door, he knocked…But got no answer, he saw Marissa's car in the driveway…So, she must have been inside. He figured she probably didn't hear the door, so he knocked again…A little louder this time. Still no answer. He turned the door knob, the door pushed open, so he walked in, shutting the door behind him. "Marissa…? Are you…Here?" He called out, still getting no answer. He started up the stairs looking in a few rooms, but no Marissa. He opened another door and froze…He found her…And she wasn't alone.

DJ pushed Marissa's back on the bed kissing down her neck, he pulled his shirt off as he moved back up kissing her on the lips he then heard a door open behind him, he quickly pulled away thinking it was Julie, he turned around and saw a boy he had never seen before. He looked toward Marissa, then back toward the kid in the doorway.

Marissa fell back on the bed, and kissed DJ, the kiss getting deeper. She heard the sound of the door open and saw DJ jump up, she thought it was her mother or Caleb and jumped up as well, she had a lot of explaining to do. Her eyes widened when she saw that the person who had opened the door was Ryan. Her mouth dropped open slightly. _Oh my god! What was he doing here? What was she going to tell him? _She thought.

Ryan stared at the two of them for a moment longer and then just turned, he started down the hallway and back down the stairs…His next stop was the Cohen's maybe Seth could even help him out…Now, with the situation with Marissa. The thing that shocked him was…Marissa came to Chino and told him that she loved him…Yet she's here making out with another guy…And if he hadn't walked in Marissa probably would have had sex with this guy…

Marissa jumped up off the bed, she ran toward the exit of her room. She completely forgot about DJ, right now…Ryan was more important. She hated herself right now for doing this…Why was she doing this? She didn't even have any feelings for DJ? So…She was just, using him? Wow…That was low. She couldn't believe it…She shook the thought of DJ out of her head. Right now she had to focus on finding Ryan and talking to him. The hard part would be…Trying to get him to listen to her.


	6. The Accident

**Chapter 6**

Ryan walked out the door of the Cooper-Nichols house. He started toward his car trying to erase anything that he had just seen from his memory; he opened the door getting into his car, he grabbed his keys from his pocket sticking the key into the ignition as the car started up.

Marissa ran down the stairs of the mansion that she had lived in; she rushed toward the door pulling it open. She stopped as she saw Ryan in the car; she stared at him, seeing the hurt in his eyes. She suddenly felt stiff as if she couldn't move. She felt horrible and she didn't know if anything she said right now would make things better.

Ryan's head immediately shot up when he saw a figure move out of the corner of his eye. He saw that it was Marissa; he stared at her for a long moment. He put his car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway. He speeded down the street; he'd never felt so upset in his life. He just couldn't believe Marissa would lie to him; she obviously didn't love him if she was with another guy. He tried to get Marissa off of his mind, but for some reason he just couldn't.

Seth sat quietly in his room, Summer was also quiet. They had just shared a kiss…It was an awkward time sense they haven't kissed in a while. He looked toward her and saw thatshe was studying her nails. "So, you wanna go downstairs or something?" he suddenly asked. He couldn't take the silence anymore.

Summer's head shot up as Seth broke the silence and she finally broke out of the daze she was in. "Sure. Why not?" She said with a shrug. She stood up walking toward Seth's door and opening it.

Seth followed close behind her. He and Summer started down the stairs into the family room sitting down on the couch. Once more there was silence in the room. So, he figured he'd break it again. "So…Wanna play PS2?" He asked, hopefully.

Summer looked toward Seth. "Eww…You have got to be kidding me, Cohen." She said crossing her arms and leaning back on the couch.

Seth shrugged. "It was worth a shot." He said with a sigh as he grabbed the remote off of the table and flicked the TV on, he began flipping through the channels. He stopped when he found Batman the Cartoon. He looked over toward Summer who was giving him a very unpleased look. He sighed and began flipping through the channels once more in search of something she wanted to watch...

Marissa watched as Ryan drove down the street, her vision began to get blurry as tears began streaming down her face. She turned opening the door and running back inside. She stopped looking up, only to see DJ standing at the bottom of the stairs.

DJ stood at the bottom of the stairs; he wanted to make sure Marissa was okay after what had just happened…he really wasn't sure of what happened. But Marissa seemed to be. He noticed she was crying and walked toward her, cupping her cheek in his hand.

Marissa took a step back, a few more tears flowing from her eyes. "I'm sorry; I can't do this anymore…Us. I've been lying to myself all this time…I don't…Love you." She said between soft sobs. She ran passed him and up to her room, she fell down on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. She tried to calm herself down…But she just couldn't. She stood up walking toward her vanity and opening a drawer, she pulled a razor blade from it. She wiped her eyes as she put the blade to her skin and swiped it down her arm; she dropped the razor blade to the floor, as she felt strong pain. She felt dizzy, but at her surprise she didn't pass out…But if she went any deeper. She might of. She grabbed a tissue of her vanity then slowly slid down the wall. She put the tissue to her cut as she sobbed aloud at the poor excuse of a life she had…All she did was screw up…

DJ swiped his hand away from her at her sudden discomfort. He stared at her a little puzzled at what she was saying to him, he then saw her run upstairs, and he looked down for a moment. He knew it was because of this guy…Who ever he was…He messed everything him and Marissa had up. _Jackass_. He turned and opened the door walking out…

Ryan drove down the street, he couldn't concentrate on the road. All he could think about was what Marissa had told him in Chino…And how he'd just found Marissa with another guy. He just, couldn't understand. Why she would say she loved him and then do something like this. It just didn't seem like her…He looked down, not even concentrating on the dark road in front of him. It was so dark…Except for the light from his head lights and the street lamps. He looked back up, driving through a stop sign that he hadn't noticed was there, he then saw a big flash of light; he looked to the side and saw a truck speeding toward him, before he could react or do anything. Bang. The truck hit his car, and the last thing on his mind…Was Marissa. Then his vision went black. And his mind went blank.

Kirsten was sat in her bedroom. She was getting ready to go out with Sandy, and then she heard the phone ring. She stood up walking over toward the phone as she put on her other earring; she picked the phone up answering it. "Hello?" she said into the receiver. _"Mrs. Cohen?" _A voice said from the other line. "Yes." Kirsten answered. _"You wouldn't happen to know Ryan Atwood would you?" _The voice on the other line asked uncertainly. "Yes…Umm…I'm his, guardian. Is everything alright?" she asked concerned. She wasn't exactly looking out for Ryan these says sense he was in Chino…But, she was still his guardian and nothing would change that. _"I'm afraid we have some bad news. Mr. Atwood got himself into a car accident earlier tonight.He's at the hosputal now. We aren't positive yet what's going on at this point. But we figured as his guardian…You and Mr. Cohen should be informed on what was going on." _the man on the other line explained. Kirsten was shocked…She couldn't believe what she had just heard…Ryan was in an accident? How could this happen? She was so worried. "Thank you…" she managed to choke out. She hung up the phone and ran down the stairs, seeing Sandy in the kitchen. "We have to get to the hospital, **now**." she told him.

Sandy smiled as his wife entered the kitchen. "Hunny, you look beautiful." He told her. He then became confused. "The hospital? Why…Is everything alright?" he asked concerned and a little confused.

Kirsten shook her head. "It's Ryan…He got into a car accident…We just, need to go." she said as she walked out of the kitchen and into the family room. "Seth, get your shoes." She ordered.

Seth turned to his mother confused. "Why? What's goin' on?" he asked his mom, he then saw his father emerge from the kitchen, heading for the door.

Kirsten grabbed her coat off of the couch putting it on quickly. "It's Ryan. He was in an accident. Now let's go. We have to get to the hospital." She said almost in a yell. She then stomped out the door getting into the passenger seat of the range rover.

Seth stood up from the couch as soon as he heard Ryan's name and had his shoes on in no time. "C'mon Summer." he said taking her hand and leading her out of the house, they both got into the back seat of the range rover, ready to leave.

Sandy got into the front seat of the range rover; he started the car up quickly as he pulled out of the driveway and speeded down the street toward the hospital, it was quiet the whole way there. No one could really speak…Everyone was too worried to even move. When they finally got to the hospital he pulled into a parking place quickly then he, Kirsten, Seth, and Summer ran into the hospital, waiting…anxiously to know if Ryan was alright.

Summer looked over toward Seth. "I'm gonna call Coop, okay?" she said quietly, she got a nod from Seth. She then stood up and walked toward a pay phone putting a few quarters in it. She dialed Marissa's number quickly, she listened as it rang a few times then…She finally got an answer. It was Marissa. She took a deep breath…Ready to speak.

Marissa heard the sound of the phone ringing. So, she arose to her feet slowly. She walked toward her nightstand and grabbed her cordless phone off of it; she pressed 'talk' and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she said into the receiver as she made her way toward her bed, sitting down slowly.

Summer looked around the hospital, she sawa few doctors pass her with food treys and clipboards, she then turned her attention back to Marissa who was on the other line of the phone. "Hey Coop…" she said quietly into the receiver.

Marissa figured out that it was Summer by the sound of the person on the other lines voice. "Hey Summ." She answered. "Is everything okay?" she asked concerned.

Summer shook her head. "You might wanna get down to the hospital." She told her, she felt awful. She couldn't believe Ryan actually got into a car accident…And she also couldn't believe he was back in Newport.

Marissa stared at the wall of her room confusingly. "Why? What happened?" she asked worriedly.

Summer bit her lip slightly. "It's Ryan…He's, back in Newport. He got into a car accident earlier tonight. We're not sure if he's going to be okay yet…But were hoping so. I just figured you should know, Coop." she told her best friend, trying to put that into the best words she could…

Marissa's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. Her mind starting trailing somewhere else, it was like right after Summer had told her Ryan got into a car accident. Bam. She was gone…Wasn't even listening. She felt tears start to well up in her eyes. She knew this was her fault. Ryan would have been fine if she didn't have to go and make out with DJ, use him to make her sorrows go away. She hung up the phone, not even saying bye to Summer. She sat on her bed for a moment as tears started to spill out of her eyes. She stood up grabbing her keys from her vanity. She headed out the door and to her car, speeding down the street to the hospital.

Summer suddenly heard a beeping noise. "Coop?" she said into receiver, but got no answer. She sighed and hung the phone up. Maybe she was to upset to talk? Maybe she was on her way? She walked back toward the Cohen's taking a seat next to Seth, she looked toward him…He looked so worried for his best friend, she felt terrible. She wished there was something she could do but she knew there wasn't. She reached over and took a hold of his hand.

Seth immediately looked toward Summer when she took his hand; he gave her a small smile, and gripped her hand in his. He sighed. He wished there was some way he could have prevented this from happening…Some way he could have stopped Ryan from getting in this accident. He hasn't seen Ryan in so long…And now that he's finally here he gets in an accident. He looked down at the floor, hoping Ryan would be alright.

Marissa pulled into a parking place at the hospital. She opened her door getting out of her car, she locked the door…Shutting it behind her. She ran into the hospital. She saw Kirsten, Sandy, Seth, and Summer sitting in a few chairs by a reception desk. She walked toward them. "Have you guys found anything out yet?" she asked urgently.

Sandy looked over seeing Marissa he shook his head no. He looked toward Kirsten, her hand was in his and she was leaning on his shoulder, he leaned over kissing her forehead as he sighed. He began drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair impatiently.

The doctor emerged from Ryan's room walking out toward Mr. and Mrs. Cohen, Summer, Seth, and Marissa. "Hello, are you Mr. and Mrs. Cohen?" The doctor saw them nod. "Well, I am Ryan's doctor and I have some news for you…" The doctor began.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Oooohhh Cliff-hanger. Lol. Well, PLEASEE RR…And again, thank you for all of the reviews! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter...I'll try to get Chapter 7 up ASAP...Sorry it took a little while for this one to come out. I'm not feeling to well. :(..But anyways...I'm gonna go now and leave you alone. lol. RR! 33


	7. Take My Pain Away

**Disclaimer: **Don't own The OC...Sadly :(.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the reviews! They are very much appreciated! Well, I finally got Chapter 7 out! I hope you like it! Sorry for the wait...Been so busy with school lately! Ugh. Well, i'll try to get Chapter 8 ASAP!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Marissa immediately directed her attention on the doctor when she saw him walk from Ryan's room. She was so worried right now…Her heart seemed like it was almost pounding through her chest. She swallowed hard as the doctor approached the Cohen's...her and Summer.

The doctor soon began to speak and talk about Ryan's condition. "Well, Ryan's condition isn't good at all…As you could probably see from the car accident." He said to them. He was about to begin until he was interrupted.

Seth finally piped up. He could care less about the condition Ryan was in, well right now anyway. Right now he just wanted a simple statement of weather Ryan was okay or not. "Is Ryan gonna be okay?" He interrupted the doctor.

The doctor just smiled and nodded. "Ryan is going to be just fine! But he is a little banged up…We'll have to keep him here for a few days, just to make sure he's healthy enough to go home. But, you may all visit him now if you'd like." He said with a smile. "If you have any questions…I'll be around." He assured them as he walked off down the hall.

Everyone sighed in relief that Ryan was alright. They all nodded and said there thank you's then started for Ryan's room. They walked in and saw Ryan lying in his bed, his eyes closed, but they shot open as soon as heard commotion entering his room.

Ryan smiled slightly when he saw everyone enter. "Hey…" He said a little uneasily…He felt pretty dumb about now for the stupid thing he had done…

Sandy and Kirsten smiled then Sandy suggested that he and Kirsten go talk to the doctors about everything so they have as much information as needed. So they smiled and told him they were glad he was okay and left the room.

Seth walked over to Ryan. "Hey…I'm glad you're okay, man." He said with a small smile.

Ryan returned the smile. "Yeah…Me too." he admitted razing his eyebrows slightly. "Hopefully I'll be able to get out of here soon…"

Seth nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I mean, what the hell am I going to do while you're here? Yeah...I could hang out with Summer but…It's not the same…Comparing the fact that she's a ditz and your well, not." he said with a smile.

Summer's mouth dropped open and she playfully hit him in the shoulder. "Cohen!" She yelled rolling her eyes. "I am so not dumb! I mean look at you, you're the one who talks to a plastic horse…"

Seth rolled his eyes. "Ow! Summer! You said you wouldn't bring that up…In public. Nurses are out in the hall…Hot nurses." He said jokingly.

Summer huffed and crossed her arms. "That is so not funny, Cohen." She said seriously, she then noticed Marissa sitting down not saying anything…So she decided it was best if she and Seth left Marissa and Ryan alone. "Cohen…Let's go get some food."

Seth sighed. "Why? I wanna stay here. Catch up with my best friend. So, uh, Ryan, dude…What was it like getting in a car accident." He asked stupidly.

Summer rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm before Ryan could answer. "To bad. We're going. It was nice seeing you Chino…I guess. We'll be back later." She looked at Marissa and gave her a smile before walking out of the room with Seth…Shutting the door behind them.

Marissa returned the smile that Summer had gave her with a weak one. As she watched them leave she walked toward Ryan. "So…Your okay?" she asked him, concerned.

Ryan nodded without saying a word. He didn't really know what to say to her. He got in a car accident because he was an idiot and should have been watching the road…But partly because of Marissa. He obviously didn't want to tell her that, so he just figured it was best if he answered everything she had to say with gestures or short answers.

Marissa smiled slightly. "I'm glad…Your okay." She said as she bit her lip slightly. She knew she probably shouldn't bring this up, now, but…She felt like she needed too. "Ryan, look. I'm sorry about what happened but I-." She was cut off by Ryan.

"Please…Just…Don't." Ryan said quickly, stopping Marissa from saying anything else. He really didn't want to talk about that right now. What he really wanted was to just forget the whole thing and hold Marissa in his arms like everything was okay…But he knew, deep down. Nothing was okay…But was anything ever?

Marissa looked down. She bit her lip. "Sorry, I just…" She closed her eyes trying to form her thoughts into a sentence. "I just feel like I need to explain myself. I really didn't mean to hurt you." She tried to make things better…

Ryan looked down then up at her. "Yeah, well ya did." He told her as he looked away with a sigh.

Marissa looked down. "I know." She told him. "But it was an accident. I mean, I couldn't just wait around…I didn't think you were coming back." She tried to defend herself.

Ryan glared at her. "What do you mean? You came to Chino and told me you loved me…Then I come back here and with some other guy. Yeah, you really love me…" He said sort of sarcastically.

"I do love you!" Marissa spat, tears welling up in her eyes. She just wished Ryan would forget about this and they could be like they were…But sadly, she knew it wasn't that easy.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it." He said coldly…Not even having the strength to look into her eyes. "Look, maybe you should just go…" He said quietly.

Marissa tried to blink back her tears, but, they escaped her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. "No, please, Ryan…I just. I need to explain. I don't wanna loose you." she said as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Well, it looks like you already did." He said, he didn't exactly mean that. Or at least he didn't want to. That was the last thing he wanted. He was just angry, he wished he had never left with Theresa and that he had stayed with Marissa…If he had, maybe…He could have prevented this from happening. He wished he could have changed things.

Marissa stared at him. "Ryan. I can't just leave!" She tried to argue. She didn't want him mad at her…She **couldn't** have him mad at her. She needed him…She needed to be with him. She loved him more then anything, and she just wanted to show him that.

Ryan closed his eyes anger building up in his body. "Go Marissa." He spat. "He's probably waiting for you." He said looking up at her; you could see the anger in his eyes…Just by the glare was giving her. When she tried to protest on staying again…He got even more angry. "Go!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry…Please...Just listen to what I have to say…" She said trying to convince him once more. Then...He yelled. She jumped back slightly as his voice rose. She began to sob slightly and she just turned and ran out of the room, out of the hospital. She couldn't be here…Not now. She ran toward her car getting inside. She just sobbed…She grabbed her purse, pulling out the scissors she sobbed aloud as she put the blade to her skin, she dug the blade deeply, she closed her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks from the pain. She bit her lip trying to relieve it. She dropped the scissors on her lap when she couldn't take the pain anymore. She sobbed harder from the pain, and it became worse when she thought of how she hurt Ryan. She just leaned back in her seat and grabbed a tissue from her purse holding it her wound. She sat in silence. She had to think of a way to get Ryan to talk to her…Or even look at her.

Summer dragged Seth down the hall to find a soda machine. She figured it would have been best if she and Seth left Ryan and Marissa to 'talk'. "Cohen…Do you have a dollar?" She asked, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Seth looked toward her. "No I don-" He stopped, he couldn't say no. He found it hard to ever say no to Summer. He sighed and reached into his pocket. "Here…" He said handing her the dollar.

Summer smiled and took the dollar kissing him on the cheek. She turned and put it into the machine…But annoyingly it popped back out, so, she put it in again. As usual it popped out again, at this point she was getting frustrated _stupid dollar! _She thought in her mind.

Seth sighed rolling his eyes. He grabbed the dollar from her. "Let a pro do this." He said as he stuck the dollar into the machine…Only to see it pop out again.

Summer crossed her arms, and giggled slightly at how the dollar popped out again. "Yeah, a real pro." She said with an eye roll.

Seth looked back at her. "I'll get it." He said putting the dollar in again…and again…and again…

Summer sighed. "Come on Cohen…I'm thirsty anymore. Let's go back to Ryan's room." She said as she began walking back toward Ryan's room, Seth trailing behind her. She opened the door walking in…Shocked to find that Marissa was no longer here. "Hey…We're back. Where's Coop?" She asked as she sat down in a chair that sat near the door, not to far away from Ryan's bed.

Seth sighed and grabbed his dollar. "Alright, Alright. I'm coming." He put his dollar back into his pocket. "Well, at least I get to keep my dollar." He said with a shrug as he walked back toward Ryan's room with Summer. He walked inside after her…Shutting the door behind him. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

Ryan looked up seeing Seth and Summer. "Hey…Uh…She had to go." he lied. He knew it was wrong of him. But he really didn't want to tell them right now. Besides it wasn't really any of their business anyways.

Seth nodded. "Well…I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be back after." He said as he turned opening the door, he shut it behind him and started down the hall for the bathroom.

Summer crossed her arms as she stared at Ryan. "Okay Chino. Tell me what really happened with you and Coop. I know your lying." She said.

Ryan stared at her confused. "What do you mean? I told you…She had to go." He said leaning back on his pillow.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Look, I know Coop. She's my best friend…And I also know that she loves you and she would never bail on you like you bailed on her. Especially sense you're in the hospital." She explained.

Ryan sighed. "Maybe your right. But it's none of your business what goes on between me and Marissa. Anyways…If you wanna know so badly then why don't you just ask her?" He asked, rising his voice slightly.

Summer sighed. "Okay, look. Coop is my best friend…But lately, she doesn't tell me much. So, that's why I'm going to you. Obviously you know something that I don't and I wanna know what it is. So, just tell me!" She said, getting slightly mad.

Ryan closed his eyes for a second then opened them giving her one of his 'looks'. "Fine, you wanna know? Marissa came to Chino a couple days ago. She wanted me back here because she claimed that she loved me. So, I found out a few things about Theresa and the second I found out I left and came back here to be with Marissa. But then, instead I come back and find her in her room with another guy. That's the story." He said looking off to the window.

Summer just sat there shocked. "Wow. Ryan…I'm really sorry. But, Coop, came here. She was so worried about you. I know she loves you and I bet she's sorry. And I'm not telling you this to lie to you. I'm telling you this because she's my best friend and know her." She tried to explain to Ryan. "Just talk to her…Give her a chance to explain. Listen to what she has to say before you make the decision of hating her and never speaking to her again."

Just at that moment Seth walked back into the room. "Hey, dude. You only have to stay in here for a few more days then your home free." He said. "Well, uh, my parents are kinda ready to go. We'll be back tomorrow morning. I'll bring comic books!" Seth said with a smile.

Ryan smiled slightly. "Aright, cool." He looked toward Summer. "Hey, thanks." He told her, he really meant it. Some of the things Summer said actually made some sense…Which was shocking to him. But maybe he should give Marissa a chance to explain. He figured she'd probably come back…and if she didn't he could call her.

Summer just smiled. "Talk to her." She said as she walked out of the room.

Seth waved and walked out of the hospital room. Shutting the door behind him. He started out of the hospital with his parents and Summer. He sighed. He was so relieved that Ryan was okay. He didn't know what he would do without his best friend.

Marissa drove home. She was trying to get her mind off of Ryan but it wasn't exactly working. She just wished everything would be okay, like it used to be between them. But she knew that would probably never happen, and it was all her fault. She pulled into her driveway, stepping out of the car….She walked inside only to get stopped by her mother.

Julie ran out of the kitchen as soon as she heard the door open. She knew it was Marissa. "Marissa?" She asked as she walked over. "We need to talk. Come in here." She said as she led Marissa to the family room. She sat down slowly on the couch and looked toward her daughter gesturing her to sit.

Marissa was a little confused on why her mother was 'speaking' to her…She really wasn't in the mood for bull shit from her. She sighed as she followed her into the family room. "What do you want? Can you make this quick? I have more important things to do then talk to you." She said as she crossed her arms sitting down in a chair, opposite side of Julie.

Julie looked. "Marissa…" She said in a motherly tone. She stood up grabbing Marissa's hand. "Hunny, you know I love you and you can tell me anything." She said she slowly raised Marissa's sleeve and saw a few cuts. She stepped back, shocked. "Oh my god…I didn't want to believe it..." she said quietly.

Marissa quickly shoved her sleeve back down, but sadly…It wasn't fast enough. Her mother saw the cuts. She sighed standing up. "I…I gotta go." She said walking out of the family room, starting for the door.

Julie started after her. "Marissa!" She yelled grabbing her arm. "It's not good for you to be doing that to yourself. I care about you…I just. I don't want you hurting yourself like that. It's not going to solve anything." She tried to explain still motherly to her.

Marissa pulled her arm away. "Don't touch me!" She yelled. "I can do whatever I want. It's my body." She said with a shrug. "And sense when do you care what I do? Mom, just face it all you care about is yourself. Oh, and I can't forget Caleb's money. So why don't you just back off and run your life, and I'll run mine." She turned opening the door and walking out. She got into her car watching her mother chase her out the door, trying to stop her. She started her car up and sped down the street…Leaving Julie behind.

* * *

Seth sat up in his room with Summer. They were both equally bored. "So, what do you wanna do?" He asked her. "I'll do anything you wanna do." He said with a shrug.

Summer's eyes widened. "Really? Thanks Cohen." She said with a smile. "Okay, then let's go shopping! It'll be fun." She said with a smile. She grabbed his hand before he could protest and dragged him out of the room.

"You can't be serious? Your actually going to take me to the mall to go…'shopping?' " he said as he got into the passenger seat of the car, sense Summer already called driving. He shut the door and put his seat belt on.

Summer smiled and looked toward him. "Yes!" She said enthusiastically as she climbed into the range rover. She put the keys into the ignition and tuned the car on backing out of the driveway and heading toward South Coast Plaza. She pulled into a parking place. She stepped out of the car locking the door and walked into the mall, Seth at her side.

Seth sighed. "I can't believe I actually agreed to come here with you…" He said annoyed. Especially at the sense that they had to go shopping. He walked into the mall with Summer and watched her run into the first clothes store she saw. "Summer…I'll just be looking at comic books in the next store over if you need me." He said quickly as he ran off to the comic book store.

Summer nodded barely even noticing as she looked through the rows of clothes.

Seth walked into the comic book store looking around. "Oooh! The latest issue of X-men." He said as he picked the comic book up and flipped through it. He heard a noise behind him, but he didn't look up, he was way to into his comic book _to_ look up. Suddenly he saw a shadow come over the comic book he had been reading. He looked up and the next thing he knew his face collided with someone's fist…and he was out cold.

* * *

**A/N:**So...How was it? I hope you like it! GO REVIEW:). 


	8. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The OC at all. :).

**A/N:** Heyyy! I got this Chapter out pretty quick! Huh? Well, I hope you like it and pleaseee review! I love getting reviews they make me so happy:). Well I hope you like chapter 8!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Seth lay passed out on the ground, he started to come around after a little while he looked up to see a bunch of people staring at him. One of them being Summer. "Summer…" He started as he sat up. "What…What happened?" He asked as grabbed the back of his head looking around confusingly.

As soon as Summer saw Seth come around she jumped at him, her arms wrapping around his neck. "Oh my god! Cohen!" She said as she pulled away and she hit him in the arm. "You scared me half to death!" She huffed as she stood up; she grabbed his hands pulling him up with her. "I have no idea what happened…I wasn't here…" She said as she hugged him again. "I'm just happy your okay." She said smiling slightly.

Seth wrapped his arms around her waist. He loved her so much…Right now he didn't care wh-…Wait a minute! That's right! Hit him! Suddenly Summer hit him. "Oww…" He said as he rubbed his arm. "To bad I didn't scare you fully to death…" he said jokingly with a playful smile. He hugged her back again. "Yeah, me too…"

Summer smiled. "Let's just get out of here." She insisted as she grabbed his hand leading him out of the comic book store.

Seth followed Summer out. Right now, he just wanted to know who hit him. He was re-running the moment over and over in his mind. That's all he remembered seeing was a fist…He tried to remember who the person was who hit him…But he just couldn't. Oh well, the passed was the passed.

* * *

Marissa sped down the street usually at times like this she'd go to Ryan but right now…She knew that was a bad idea considering fact that he can't stand her. And when she couldn't go to Ryan she usually went to DJ. But…She didn't love DJ. She loved Ryan. So? She sighed as she heard her cell phone ring that had to have been the 100th time. She sighed grabbing it and looking at the caller ID….She just sat there shocked staring at it…She looked up turning the steering wheel. She sighed in relief…She started going into the other lane and almost hit someone. She answered the phone… "Hello?" She said into the receiver as she continued driving. 

Ryan sighed as he held his cell phone in his hand. He had to call Marissa…They needed to talk. That was the right thing to do? Wasn't it? He flipped his phone open and dialed Marissa's cell phone, he put the phone to his ear as he waited for her to pick up, each time it rang he kept thinking about hanging up. But, for some reason he didn't. He stayed on the line…He still didn't understand why….Maybe he loved her? Finally…She answered. "Hey…" He said quietly into the receiver.

Marissa took a right turn. A smile crossed her lips as soon as she heard Ryan's voice. She missed him…She missed being with him…She just missed him in general. She just wished they could work everything out and everything would be okay between them. "Hey…What's up?" She spoke fairly quietly into the receiver.

Ryan leaned back in the hospital bed. "Umm…I was kind of hoping we could talk…" He stated clearly. "About what happened? Look, I'm really sorry about acting the way I did. I just, I didn't get it. Why you would come to Chino and say all the stuff you did and try to get me back here…When you're with another guy." He tried to talk simply and not loose his temper…Every time he even thought about Marissa and that guy together it pissed him off.

Marissa sighed as she pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Now she knew she needed to see Ryan. He called her, which really surprised her. She opened her car door stepping out after turning her car off. She shut the door behind her and walked inside the large building while listening to everything Ryan had to say. "I know…I'm sorry…" She started. She put her hand over the speaker of the phone. "Ryan Atwood please." She said to the receptionist at the counter.

The young woman with blonde her and green eyes looked up at Marissa. "Oh…Yeah." She quickly typed a few things into her computer and looked back toward Marissa "Room 312." She simply stated with a smile. She then looked down at some papers she was working on.

Marissa smiled showing her thanks and started looking around for Ryan's room. She finally found 312. "Look, we need to talk…And on the phone isn't the best place to do this…" She explained as she pushed the door open walking inside. "We need to talk in person." She said as she hung up her phone. Her eyes met Ryan's and she almost melted. His eyes were such a beautiful blue. Every time she looked at them she felt like melting.

Ryan was shocked when Marissa walked into his room. He slowly hung up the phone. "Okay. Your right." He said with a nod…But on the inside he really didn't want to talk in person. It just, it seemed easier on the phone. He was capable of saying anything…

Marissa walked toward a char near Ryan's bed and took a seat. "Okay…The only reason why I was with DJ was because I wanted to get over you…And so, I…Used DJ. I know, it doesn't sound like me. I can't even believe I did it. And after I went to Chino…Everything just, got harder. I really didn't think you'd be coming back…If I knew you were I never would have…But mainly I just wanna say I'm sorry. And I **do** love you." She said, hoping she got through to him.

Ryan looked down at his bed then back up at her. "So you used that guy to get over me? I don't get it…Why?" He asked a little confused.

Marissa sighed. "Because I didn't think you'd ever be coming back…I mean with Theresa and the baby. So, I figured that I needed to get over you. But then I realized it…I can't. I love you Ryan." Tears started to form in her eyes, but she held them back. She now wished she didn't say that…She was so afraid of what'd he'd say.

Ryan stared at her; a small smile appeared on his face. "I love you too." he admitted. Even though everything she has done…He didn't think he could ever stop loving her. "But, if were gonna make this work again…You have to call things off with that guy…" he stated.

Marissa smiled and stood up walking toward him. She nodded. "I will. I promise." She told him as she leaned down hugging him. "I'm so sorry Ryan, for everything. With all the trouble I caused last year…Dragging you into everything. And I'm sorry about the whole DJ thing. I never meant to hurt you…" It felt so good to get all of that off her chest and out into the open.

Ryan wrapped his arms around her. "Shh. Don't be sorry. Everything's okay now." He told her soothingly.

Julie was so worried he didn't know what to do or where Marissa could be. Finally, it came to her. Maybe she was at Summer's? She picked the cordless phone up off of the charger and quickly dialed Summer's cell phone number; she waited impatiently and worriedly for an answer.

"_Hello?" Summer said from the other line. _

"Hi Summer…its Julie, Marissa's mom. I was wondering have you seen Marissa at all?" She asked as she bit her lip nervously.

"_Umm…No. Not sense Ryan's car accident at the hospital like 3 or 4 hours ago…" she explained. "Why? Is Marissa okay?" she asked. _

Julie went from worried to some what pissed off. She knew it was Ryan. Summer, do you happen to know Ryan's cell phone number?" She asked curiously.

"_Ummm…Yeah, Seth gave it to me a little while ago. In case of emergencies or some weird thing like that. Why? Do you need it?" She asked. _

"Yes…Please." She said as she walked into the kitchen pulling a notepad off of the fridge and a pen out of her purse.

"_Okay…Hold on a second." Summer said as she quickly gave Julie Ryan's number. _

Julie quickly jotted down Ryan's phone number and smiled. "Thanks Summer. I'll see you later. Bye." She said as she hung the phone up. Now…It was time to call Ryan.

"_Anytime Mrs. Cooper!" She said sweetly as she hung her cell up._

Julie dialed Ryan's cell phone number and drummed her finger on the kitchen table as she waited for an answer.

Ryan heard his cell phone ringing; he slowly pulled away from Marissa. "Hold on a sec." he told her as he grabbed his phone answering it. "Hello?" he said into the receiver.

Julie smiled. "Ryan! Hi, how are you?" She asked, she didn't exactly care. Right now all she cared about was getting her daughter away from the worthless piece of shit from Chino and back home, with her.

Ryan was shocked that Julie was calling him, and then he realized it must have been for Marissa. "I'm fine...Thanks." He said he put a hand over the receiver. "It's your mom." He whispered toward Marissa. "Do you want me to tell her your not here?" He asked her.

Marissa nodded quickly as soon as she heard that it was her mom. She defiantly wasn't in the mood to deal with her annoying nagging mother.

Ryan nodded and directed his attention back toward Julie. "If your looking for Marissa I have no idea where she is." He said, lying to her. But who cares? It was only Julie Cooper.

Julie let out a loud sigh. "Ryan, please don't lie to me. You know how easy it is for me to call the cops. I know you know where she is! Now just tell me! I don't want her hurting herself because of you!" She yelled into the phone angrily.

Ryan looked at Marissa then looked down. "What are you talkin' about?" He asked her confusingly.

"I'm talking about all of the cuts on her wrists. I know it's because of you. Ever sense you showed up all you've done is screw her life up, now look, your holding her hostage and lying to her caring mother!" She screamed, now furious with him.

Ryan stared hard at the wall. He couldn't believe it, Marissa was cutting herself. "Caring?" He laughed. "Keep telling yourself Julie. All you care about is yourself. You don't give a damn about Marissa! So Y'know what? Do whatever you want. Because I'm not telling you where Marissa is." He said as he hung up the phone. He looked down, he couldn't even look at Marissa…He was just in so much shock.

Julie's mouth dropped open. "I do not only care about myself!" she protested to defend herself. She was about to say something else but he had already hung up. She huffed and also hung up. She had to find Marissa….But where could she be? That's right! The hospital Summer said Ryan had been there! She ran out of the door and to her car. She had to get to the hospital.

Marissa smiled and sat down on the bed next to him. "Thanks…For getting rid of my mom." She told him.

Ryan nodded slowly. He looked at her and grabbed her arm; pulling up her sleeve…He saw a bunch of cuts and looked down running his hands from his face to his hair. "Oh my god…"

Marissa snatched her arm away. "Ryan…It's not what you think…" She tried to explain…But she couldn't.

Ryan looked at her. "You're cutting yourself. It's not that hard to understand." He said. He looked down. "Marissa, you know that's not good for you…That's not a way to solve problems! You know eventually your mom is going to find you and she'll probably send you to some type of recovery center!" he stated, his tone of voice rising higher in anger. "Look…I just, I don't wanna loose you. I mean, I just got you back."

Marissa nodded. "I know! It seemed like a good thing at the time…And, I'll stop. I will. But…I should probably go. My mom will find me if I stay here and I just, I don't wanna be near her right now…" She explained.

Ryan nodded. "I'm coming with you. I'm not leaving you by yourself." He said standing up. He looked down…He was standing in a hospital gown. "Just as soon as I get dressed." He said with a small smile. He grabbed his clothes off of a near by chair and walked into the bathroom.

Marissa smiled slightly as she watched Ryan walk off into the bathroom. She looked down grabbing her cell phone out of her purse. She had one missed call…She pressed a few buttons on her cell phone and checked her voice mail. It was her mom asking where she was. She rolled her eyes slamming her phone shut. She had sudden urge to cut herself…But she couldn't. She had promised Ryan she wouldn't…She tried to calm herself and keep herself from reaching into her purse to reach for her scissors. It was hard, but she made it through.

Ryan returned a few moments later with navy blue jeans and a white tank top on. He grabbed his black leather jacket off of a chair and put it on. "Let's get the hell out of here." he told her, taking her hand and leading her out of the room. He did his best getting out of the hospital. He finally made it the exit; he swung the hospital door open and walked out with Marissa. "So where's your car?" He asked, turning his head back slightly.

Marissa followed Ryan out of the hospital and immediately answered his question when the exited the large building. "Right over there." She said pointing in the direction of her car. She and Ryan walked over to the car and she got into the drivers seat. Him in the passenger seat. "So…Are we gonna go?" She asked looking toward him as she started the car up.

Ryan stepped into the passenger seat, shutting the door behind him. He gave Marissa a sideways glance and shrugged. "I don't know…Somewhere away from here." He told her.

Marissa nodded and backed out o the parking place, she speeded out of the hospital parking lot and down the street.

* * *

Summer speeded down the street back toward her house after she dropped Seth off. She felt so bad about what happened at the mall…If she didn't bring him there maybe this whole thing would have never happened. She told him over and over again how sorry she was for dragging him to the mall and just ditching him for new shoes, but...He just said it's okay...It's not your fault…Blah, Blah, Blah. But she still couldn't help but feel like it was. She pulled into the driveway of her house. She stepped out of the car and walked inside, running upstairs…Straight into her room. She walked in closing the door behind her, but what she didn't notice was someone had been standing behind the door. She turned around and gasped at what she saw. 

"Don't panic Summer." The guy said, he pulled a gun from his coat aiming it toward her. "If you cooperate everything will be okay." He said with a slight smirk, still pointing the gun at her.

* * *

**A/N:** Cliff-Hanger! WHO IS IT? lol. Well, R&R. The more reviews I get the more i'll wanna write chapter 9! So..Review NOW! lol. 


	9. 911

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The OC...AT ALL:)

**A/N:** Hey everuone! Thanks for the reviews! Had so much free time to write this Chapter sense I stayed home from school today! Yay! Well, R&R...I hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Summer took a step back; she didn't know what to do. Once she saw the gun rise she couldn't move, every inch of her body completely froze. She tried to say something…But she could barely form the words. "Z...Zach." Her voice was shaky and full of fear.

Zach nodded. "Its okay, Summer. Everything's gonna be okay now." He explained trying to console her. He took a step toward her.

Summer wanted to take another step back but she found her bed was in the way of that. "What…Do you want…?" Summer asked him biting her lip trying to calm herself down.

Zach smiled. "I want to be with you, Summer. Seth isn't good enough for you…Can't you see that?" He asked, his voice rising a little in anger that she loved Seth more then him.

Summer stared a little confused, she took another step and found herself falling onto her bed. So, she began slowly reaching into her purse that lay on the bed for her cell phone. "Zach…I love Seth, I'm sorry…" she explained as she pulled her cell phone from her purse. She stood up quickly, _what the fuck am I doing?_ She asked herself in her mind, she pushed Zach out of her way, the gun going off. It missed her and hit a lamp. She ran down stairs as fast as she could. She ran into a bathroom, locking the door and dialing Seth's number.

Zach fell back into the wall, he pulled the trigger by accident and hit a lamp. He felt anger build up and he chased after her he was close behind her, he didn't have the strength to shoot at her though he saw her run into the bathroom and shut the door. He banged on the door. "SUMMER! Open the door!" He yelled.

Summer dialed the number quickly she put the phone to her ear. "Please pick up…Please pick up…" She whispered as tears of fear and worry began to run down her cheeks, suddenly her phone made a loud beeping noise. She took it from her ear and stared at her. The battery went dead. "Shit!" she whispered. The threw the phone to the ground. She didn't know what to do…

Zach began picking things up and throwing them at the door, trying to break it down. He then heard the door knob jingle, he turned his head and saw it was the front door, the front door thrust open. Leaving him no time to think of something to do. He was surprised to see….

* * *

Marissa drove in silence down the road, it had been silent pretty much the whole time…She had no idea where she was going. At this point she didn't even think there was a point of running from her mother. Her mother would find her, she always did. She sighed, giving a quick glance toward Ryan, then she glanced back at the road ahead of her.

Ryan leaned back in his seat. He was trying to think of somewhere where he and Marissa could go. That was safe and Julie would never find them. He figured maybe they could go back to the Cohen's house. Maybe Kirsten and Sandy could help? They always knew what to do. "Turn here." He spoke pretty softly.

Marissa turned like ordered. "So, are you gonna tell me where were going?" She asked as she glanced toward him, then directed her attention back on the road.

Ryan looked toward her. "We're going to the Cohen's house." He told her as he looked toward the road ahead of them.

Marissa nodded. She wanted to protest and say 'they wont help me…they'll probably just tell my mom exactly where I am.' Or 'cant we go somewhere else? Without any parents?'. But she didn't. She knew Ryan was trying to help her and she respected that. Ryan was always trying to help her…That's what she loved about him.

A little while later Marissa finally turned into the driveway. She stopped the car, turning it off. She looked toward Ryan and gave him a small smile and then opened the door of her jeep stepping out of it and shutting it behind her.

Ryan sat up and opened the door, he stepped out and shut the door after him. He walked toward the door with Marissa at his side. He knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

Kirsten heard the door and walked over answering it. "Marissa…Ryan? Ryan, shouldn't you be in the hospital..?" She asked a little confused.

"Well…" Ryan started…

"He got led out early." Marissa quickly jumped in saying. "So, we figured we'd come here…Sense we kind of need your help." She explained.

Ryan looked toward Marissa smiling, showing his thanks. Then he looked toward Kirsten to see what her answer would be.

Kirsten nodded. "Well, come in." She said. "Anyway Ryan. It's good that you're here. Someone came by to see you." She said. "Why don't you go out to the pool house while…I talk to Marissa." She said.

Ryan nodded a little uneasily. He looked toward Marissa. "I'll be right back, okay?" He said as he kissed her on the cheek. He started into the kitchen opening up the glass doors. He walked out toward the pool house and opened the door. "What the hell do you want?"

* * *

Zach aimed the gun toward the boy who had just entered the house. "Back off! Summer's mine! So just get out of her Cohen!" He yelled ready to pull the trigger.

Seth walked into the house. "Sum-" He stopped when he saw Zach. "Oh, Zach hey Bud-" He froze when he saw the gun. "Whoa…Okay." He said putting his hands up. "Okay, I surrender…Just out the gun down...Okay Zach? There's no need for violence…" He tried explaining.

Zach kept the gun up, aiming at Seth. "Yes there is! You stole Summer from me! That's why I punched you at the mall in the comic book store! You asshole!" He yelled.

Seth stared confused for a second. "That was you? Wow…You got a strong arm on you. Do you work out?" He asked, _Good job Seth...Ask the psycho with a gun dumb questions like 'do you work out' good going… _He thought. "Forget I asked that…Where's Summer. Did you hurt her?" He asked more serious.

Zach shook his head. "No, she locked herself in the bathroom." He said, he actually stared to cry a little, tears began forming in his eyes and running freely down his cheeks.

Summer heard Seth's voice and opened the bathroom door. "Cohen!" She walked out and saw Zach. "Okay…Your defiantly **not** Cohen…" She said biting her lip.

Zach grabbed Summer's arm. "You belong with me!" He told her. Shaking her slightly.

Summer stared at him, her eyes widening with fear. "Cohen…! Help me…" She said, her eyes never leaving Zach's. She was to afraid to look at Seth…

Seth ran toward them, sense Zach wasn't looking. "Okay, Zach…Just leave her alone, okay? If you love Summer so much...You wouldn't want to hurt her right? So, why don't we just solve this…Me and you…" He told him.

Zach looked toward a frightened Summer then back toward a less frightened Seth. "Fine." He said letting go of Summer.

Seth smirked. "Good…" He turned running off as fast as he could. He ran toward the stairs, hearing the gun go off, luckily Zach had bad aim so nothing hit him. He ran up the stairs and into one of the many rooms Summer had upstairs in her house. He shut the door and ran into the closet, pulling his cell phone out and calling the police.

Zach shot off the gun as he saw Seth running off, he missed. He looked toward Summer. "Stay there! Don't move!" He commanded her, shaking the gun in front of her face. He looked away and started up the stairs. "Cohen! Come out here! Now!" He said as he began looking through rooms.

Summer backed up into the wall, managing a nod. She watched as Zach walked off. "SETH! BE CAREFUL!" She screamed worriedly…

Zach had checked a' lot of rooms already, he walked into another one. Looking under the bed, behind the curtains, then finally he checked the closet seeing Seth. "There you are. He said grabbing Seth by the shit yanking him out of the closet,

Seth smiled slightly when he saw Zach. "Hey you so you found me…" He then felt Zach yank at him. "So, I go count and you hide? Hey, and how about this time you give me the gun. So it's only fair."

Zach threw Seth into the wall, aiming the gun at him. "Time's up Seth. Now, finally me and Summer will get t be together." He said with a small smile. "Any last words?"

Seth felt his side collide with the wall, he looked toward Zach. He looked down for a minute then back up at him. "911." He said seriously.

Zach stared confused, then he walked toward the window looking outside and seeing the police cars. "Shit." He muttered.

Seth stood up jumping on Zach's back, causing him to loose control of the gun. "I'm winning!" He yelled proudly.

Zach dropped the gun as he tried to get Seth off of him, finally he just punched him in the eye. "You'll never win!" He yelled as he watched Seth fall to the ground. He ran out of the room looking back, then he looked in front of him.

"FREEZE!" A cop yelled pointing a gun at him.

Zach did as told and put his hands up. The cop walked toward him and read him his rights as she handcuffed him.

Seth walked out of the room, his hand over his eye. He walked by Zach. "I told you I was winning." He said as he walked down the stairs, he saw Summer talking to a cop. He watched as the cop finished, walking off.

Summer sat in a chair telling one of the cops everything she had seen. She watched as finally left, she looked around and saw Seth, she immediately got out of her seat and collapsed into his arms. "Cohen! Your okay." She yelled as she kissed him.

Seth pulled Summer into a hug. He was so happy she was okay. He kissed her back. "Your okay too, right?" He asked her.

Summer nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "Thanks…For everything you just did. It meant a lot to me." She said with a smile.

Seth smiled back at her. "Well, you mean a lot to me. It was no problem. I'd do anything for you." He told her.

Summer pulled him into a hug. "I love you." She told him.

Seth smiled as held her in his arms. "I love you too."

A cop walked toward them. "Umm…I'm sorry to interrupt but we're going to have to ask you guys a few questions if that's alright." The female cop said.

* * *

Ryan crossed his arms. "Well, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked again when he had gotten no answer.

Theresa took a step toward him. "Ryan…I need your help. Eddie left me, again. And I didn't mean to kick you out. I was drunk…Because Eddie and I'm sorry. I need you." She tried explain

Ryan looked down then back up at her. "You expect me to believe that? Theresa, it's over. Everything. I'm through helping you. This is my home now." He told her.

"But, Ryan! I'm sorry! I told you that already…You know I am. Please, help me." Theresa spat, tears streaming down her dark cheeks.

Ryan shook his head. "No. Get out of here, go back to Chino. Ask anyone to help you but me. This is where I live now…And I'm not going back to Chino. Ever again."

"Then…We can stay here! I'm sure the Cohen's wont mind. They were willing to help us before! I need your help." She said with pleading eyes. "I need your help so bad…" She told him

Kirsten sat down on the couch next to Marissa. "So, what's going on?" She asked confused. "What do you need help with, sweetie?" Kirsten asked, putting her motherly act on.

Marissa looked toward Kirsten. "It's my mom. As you could probably guess. I just, need her to back off…She found something out about me and now she's all about helping. But her way of helping me will be to get me as far away from here as possible." She explained to Kirsten.

Kirsten was about to answer until she heard a knock at the door. "Hold on one minute." She told her. She stood up and walked toward the door, opening it. "Oh, umm…Come in…" She told the woman at the door. "I'll leave you." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

Julie smiled. "Thanks." She said as she walked into the family room. "Marissa…Hunny. We need to talk." She said, a small smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: **Soo...Yeah! I made Zach pull an Oliver. Lol. I had to make some more S/S and thats all I could think of! Well, I hope you liked it..Soo now that you've read it...Review! ... I'll try to have Chapter 10 out soon! 


	10. The End

**A/N:** Chapter 10 is finally up! This is also my last chapter so I hope you all enjoy! R&R :)

**Chapter 10**

Marissa immediately rose from the couch to her feet. "I think this is my cue to leave." She said as she walked passed her mother pushing her shoulder slightly. She walked toward the door ready to open it.

Julie sighed. "Marissa…" She started as she turned grabbing her daughters arm pulling her gently away from the door. "We need to talk about everything." She explained quickly, trying to get Marissa to listen to her. For once…

Marissa quickly snatched her arm away from Julie's loose grip. "Talk? Mom, you're the last person I want to talk to." She argued.

Julie sighed. "Marissa…I know things haven't been perfect lately…With your father gone, but, I need you to know that I've been trying my best to keep our family together. Or what's left of it anyway." She said, trying to reason with her daughter.

Marissa crossed her arms and snorted. "Yeah…Right. Sense when do you care what I do with my life? You barely even notice I'm around. Ever. You're too busy mooching off Caleb for money. It's pretty pathetic, actually." She replied angrily.

Julie bit her lip. "Okay…Sweetie. I'm here for you now. So please…Just tell me, why have you been doing this to yourself?" She asked hoping for an answer.

Marissa looked down for a minute. "You wanna know why I do this to myself?" She asked looking up. She looked straight into her mother's eyes. "Because if you haven't noticed my life sucks! For one Ryan left…Then dad left and I was completely alone! That's all I had was you…And believe me, that's the same as having nothing. Cutting myself just felt like the thing to do…I was in so much pain, I just figured…Why not add a little more? It didn't matter what I did I'd still be in pain and alone anyway!" She explained.

* * *

Ryan stared confused at Theresa. "So, you wanna stay here and raise the baby?" She asked. 

"Yes!" Theresa spat, tears streaming out of her eyes. "I just want to be with you, Ryan!" She said, wiping the tears out of her eyes as she quietly sobbed a little.

"No." Ryan answered simply. He couldn't be with Theresa, not anymore. Things were over between them, they actually had been for a while now. "You're not staying, and I'm not going to be with you. You lied to me, for a long time now. You abounded me, kicked me out to be with Eddie. So obviously…Eddie means more to you then I do. So why don't you go cry to him about your problems instead of me, because I'm done." He said angrily.

Theresa just stared in shock, "Ryan please. I'm sorry, how many times do I have to say it?" She said quietly as she sobbed again.

Ryan shrugged. "You can say it as many times as you want. Sorry isn't enough, not anymore. Now get the hell out of here, now." He said turning his back to her.

Theresa looked to the floor as another tear escaped her eye. "Ryan…" She started.

"Go!" He yelled angrily. He wasn't going to take it anymore. He wasn't going to be with Theresa, he didn't love her. He couldn't take it...He had to work while she sat at home getting drunk…Then when he got home he had to take care of a drunken Theresa. But now, it was finally over…And he could be with the person he did love, Marissa.

Theresa let out one last sob. "I'm not going to loose you! Not to her. I'll be back Ryan. You'll see too it." She said as she ran out of the pool house, sobbing…She ran out to her car wiping her tears. She got inside starting it up as she backed out of the driveway, she couldn't loose Ryan…Not again.

* * *

Julie looked down. "Marissa, you can't do that to yourself. It's not good…It doesn't solve anything. You need help, hunny. I have to get you to a recovery center…Or a therapist. Or, or, something!" She stuttered slightly. She was just so worried about what her daughter was doing, and she couldn't take it. 

Marissa slapped her hand down on her thigh. "Great!" She yelled. "I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have told you anything, because I knew this is how you'd react. You wanna just ship me off somewhere so you can get rid of me, well you know what mom? I'm sick of you." She said angrily. She opened the door running out. She quickly got into her car and sped off leaving her mother behind.

Julie watched as her daughter ran out, she was going to chase after her but she just couldn't find the strength too. That's all she wanted to do was help, she didn't want to hurt Marissa…She never would. She raised her hand to her forehead as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Ryan sighed as Theresa left. He looked down for a moment, and then walked out of the pool house and back inside the main house. He immediately made his way toward the family room. He saw Julie, crying. He could actually care less but he was guessing Julie had probably seen Marissa, so she must have known where Marissa was. "Where's Marissa?" He asked straight out.

Julie looked up and wiped her eyes quickly. "I don't know, she ran off on me." She explained upset.

Ryan crossed his arms. "What did you do?" He asked knowing Julie obviously said something to piss Marissa off, or to upset her. Julie was good for it.

"I found out about the cutting…I asked why she did it and, and she told me. She needs to see a therapist…Or get to a recovery center. I told her that she got upset with me and…Ran off." She explained, she couldn't actually believe she was talking to Ryan Atwood, but…Who else was there?

Ryan looked down. "Julie, Marissa's a smart girl. Yeah, she makes some mistakes this cutting thing being a big one. But, she's going to get through it. What she needs is help for her mother…Not a doctor. Every time things get harder between you and Marissa you cant just send her away to a recovery center. Because you and I both know that'll make things worse."

Julie looked down taking in everything Ryan had just said to her. She bit her lip. He was right, she couldn't believe she was actually agreeing with Ryan…But he had made a point. "Your right…I need to talk to Marissa."

Ryan nodded. "I'll with you...knowing you, some how you'll screw this up." He said coldly as he walked toward the door.

Julie rolled her eyes as she stood up. She tried to control her anger on saying something inappropriate about his life in Chino and walked out after him. "Where do you think she would go?" She asked.

"Probably back to your house." He explained.

Julie nodded and got into the drivers seat of her car, pressing the un-lock button to let Ryan in…

Ryan opened the door passenger seat door and got inside, he shut the door after he was in and Julie took off, speeding down the street toward the Cooper Nichol mansion.

* * *

Marissa grabbed clothes out of her dresser drawers tossing them into her suitcase that lay on her bed, she couldn't stay here anymore with her mom…She just, hated her. The way she handled situations…She's a terrible mother…She always will be. She heard someone knocking on her door and sighed knowing it was her mother. "Go away! You're the last person I want to talk to right now!" She yelled. 

"Marissa, it's me." Ryan called to her from the other side of the door.

Marissa immediately opened the door. "I'm glad you're here." She said. "My mom wants to send me away, again." She said as she turned walking back into her room as she removed more clothes from her drawers and closet, throwing them into her bag.

Ryan stepped into her room. "So, where are you going?" He asked as he watched her rush around her room packing things…

Marissa shrugged. "I don't know…Hawaii..? With my dad." She said.

Ryan looked down nodding slightly. "So your just gonna leave…What about me?" He asked looking toward her.

Marissa sighed and stopped rushing around; she walked toward him and shrugged. "I don't know…I just, I can't stay with my mom anymore…Because if I do I'm she gonna end up in a mental institution or some stupid recovery center!" She answered starting to cry slightly now.

Ryan pulled Marissa into a hug. "Marissa, I know you don't need to be in a recovery center…And I think your mom does too. I talked to her…Everything's going to be okay." He explained, just at that he heard Marissa's bedroom door open.

Julie barged through Marissa's door after hearing what Ryan said. She was crying, she felt awful for the way she had been acting toward her Marissa lately. "Marissa I'm so sorry. You don't need to be in recovery center, I want you here…With me!" She said as tears poured out of her eyes.

Ryan took a step back away from Marissa as Julie ran in…

Julie ran toward her daughter wrapping her arms around her. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry I've been shutting you out and for everything I've done to you." She said.

Marissa hugged her mother back slightly. She had never heard her mother talk like this before…It was different and kind of scary. But, she liked to hear it. Whatever Ryan had said to her, it helped and for the first time…Marissa actually felt closer to her mother.

* * *

Ryan stepped into the pool house only to find Seth sitting on his bed playing a game on his game boy advance. "Hey…" He said as he shut the door. 

Seth turned it off as he heard Ryan. "Hey." He said putting the game boy down on his bed. "So, how's your day been?" He asked.

Ryan shrugged. "Intense. Things with Marissa and her mom…But, I guess everything's okay now."

Seth nodded. "Marissa troubles. That's defiantly a tail I've heard many times before." He said. "Well, if it helps my day wasn't much better. Zach attacked Summer with a gun and said he loved her…Then he tried to kill me…" He said.

Ryan nodded. "Wow…Like another Oliver. Doesn't it seem like everyday gets harder and harder." He asked.

"Yeah…I guess are lives are doomed man…" Seth said with a small chuckle.

Ryan laughed slightly. "Maybe…"

Seth sighed. "So? PS2?" He asked.

Ryan nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Cool." Seth said as he and Ryan stood up. "Well, at least are lives couldn't get any worse…It's not like we have stalkers." He said with a shrug.

"Please, Seth. Don't say that…It'll probably come true…" Ryan replied with a small smile as the two sat down on the couch and played PS2, as usual Seth was getting into it talking about how he was going to win. Ryan was barely paying attention. His mind was on everything that just happened…His life was finally good. Theresa was out of it and he was living with the Cohen's and dating Marissa again. His heart was no longer broken or torn anymore. His life was perfect, for once.

**

* * *

A/N: **That was it! I really hope you enjoyed this story, please Review! Ohh and for everyone who is reading my other story Say Goodnight and Go … It should be updated soon! 


End file.
